Swear Jar
by shesheinhouston
Summary: Someone unexpected drops by to see Olivia. Stand alone story which takes place a few days after Natalia's return.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; I believe P & G or Telenex or someone besides me does. I am only writing this for fun and because TPTB have messed up the storyline.

**Fandom**: Guiding Light

**Pairing**: Olivia and Natalia

**Rating**: T/PG

**Overall Summary**: Someone unexpected drops by to see Olivia. Stand alone story which takes place a few days after Natalia's return. In my Otalia universe Natalia left Olivia a brief note when she left saying how she loved her and would be in touch in a few days

**Spoilers/Rumors**: None.

**Notes**: Please ask before archiving. Thanks to Erin Bree for being my beta reader, and to my girl Krazy, who inspires me.

_**Swear Jar**_

_By Shesheinhouston_

_2009_

"Damn, who is it now?" The tired woman wondered as she opened her door. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Naw, it's me and I'm bearing gifts." With that, Reva Shane Lewis O'Neill breezed into the room.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"What? Can't I stop by and see an old friend?"

Narrowing her eyes, Olivia, answered. "While I don't think we're enemies anymore, we're also not really friends. So, once again: what's going on?"

"I should be asking you that." The blonde woman smiled widely, a little too widely.

"You know, don't you? And, you're here to rub it in."

"If you mean about you and Natalia.... then yes, I know. And I gotta admit that I like seeing you squirm a bit about it. However, I'm really not here to 'rub it in' your face. I figure anyone who can find love in this town deserves it." With that, she turned and pulled from the brown bag she was holding a bottle of wine. "So, let's toast a bit and talk a bit."

"Thanks, but I'm really not in the drinking mood."

Giving a slight shake of her head, Reva commented. "She's really gotten to you, hasn't she."

Olivia really couldn't contest the statement. It was true; one dark-haired Latin beauty by the name of Natalia Rivera had indeed gotten to her by capturing her very soul, or so it felt like. "How did you find out?"

"Oh now see, that's a story unto itself." Walking towards the small bar in the hotelier's room, she asked, "Well, if you're not going to have a drink, do you mind if I do while I tell the tale?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Oh, come on, Liv...give an old widow woman something fun to do." Reva gave an exaggerated pout and saw the woman standing across from her smile slightly.

Sitting down on the bed, Olivia crossed her arms and sighed, "Spill it."

"Well, I went to the WaWa a little while ago. Needed to get a few things for Colin and, low and below, who do I see in all her glowing glory but Natalia." Seeing the auburn-haired woman open her mouth and then quickly close it, Reva guessed what she wanted to know. "Don't worry; she looks fine, and she said that everything was all right with the baby."

Olivia only gave a curt nod, but Reva thought that she saw relief in her eyes. "Anyway, Marina was also there and, well, you know how protective of Frank she can be..."

"What, happened?"

"Sure you don't want a drink?" Reva poured a small bit into a glass and gestured to the other woman.

"Am I going to need it?"

"Maybe."

She almost took it. However, thinking back over the last couple of weeks, Olivia decided that her drinking increased as her stress level rose. Neither was a good thing and Rick had suggested, no, told her, that her excessive drinking was causing her body harm. And since she figured that things with Natalia would be pretty stressful for the next little while, she might as well start learning to deal with things without a drink. "No, thanks."

"Okay. As I was saying, Marina started to give Natalia a piece of her mind, which in Marina's case isn't much." At Liv's quirked eyebrow Reva laughed. "It's true. I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Uh huh."

"You know, Liv, we've known each other for a long time. We've fought concerning men and made a sort of peace with each other for the sake of Jeffery and your Ava. And, I've always thought that you were one of the strongest women that I knew." Placing her drink on the bar, Reva smiled. "But, honey, let me tell you; Natalia may have you beat on that score."

"Okay, Reva enough. What exactly happened in the store?" Olivia all but demanded.

A smile tugged at the corner of the older woman's mouth before she answered, "She told that brat, and basically the entire WaWa, where they could go."

"What? No... there's no way... I mean she didn't..." Reva doubted that she had ever seen the emerald eyed woman at this much of a lost for words.

"Yep. It seems that Marina was talking loud enough that a few of the more... 'church going woman' there were able to figure out Natalia was unmarried, pregnant, and in love with a woman."

"That must have been awful for her." She hated to think of those bastards staring at her dark-haired love.

"I imagine it was, but she didn't let it get her down, I'll tell you that. No, first your girl told Marina to, and I quote: Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Okay, now I know you're lying. Natalia does not cuss."

"Well, she did murmur something towards the end about the uh, 'swear jar'. Does that make sense?"

It made perfect sense. "Oh... yeah. Go on, Reva." Olivia now had her head in her hands as she thought about how stressed out her love must be to actually say the word hell, instead of H E double LL Hockey Sticks, as she usually called it.

Taking another sip of her drink, the blonde went on. "Then Natalia told her almost daughter-in-law to start acting like the adult she was pretending to be and, if she truly wanted to talk about the situation, then to give her a call, but she was not having that conversation in the middle of the WaWa. With that, she proudly held her head high and walked to the checkout counter."

Raising her auburn tousled head, Olivia clasped her hands together and balanced her elbows on her knees. "It got worse, didn't it."

"Well, for the people in the store, it did. Some of them were whispering, and I think one was even pointing, which caused Natalia to turn and say, 'Do not make me go all... all... Harper Valley PTA on you all.' You should have seen the looks on their faces." Reva laughed.

At Olivia's confused look, Reva explained, "It's a movie based on a song by Jeannie C. Reilly, with the line: 'This is just a little _Peyton Place_, and you're all Harper Valley hypocrites.' Starred Barbara Eden? Made in the late 70's?"

"I guess that's one we missed watching doing video night."

"Anyway, it's about a single mom with a reputation who stands up to the town bullies and let's all of their secrets out. One's a thief, another is cheating on their--"

"_Interesting_. The word dripped with sarcasm. "Now tell me what happened?"

"Natalia started to mention how hypocritical it was that they were judging her, when she knew for a fact that more than a few of them were breaking a commandment or two. Let me tell you, that was enough to make some of them break out in a sweat. She then finished up by reminding them that there was no commandment that said that she couldn't love you."

Walking over and sitting next to Olivia, Reva went on. "Look, I know you're still hurting that she left, but hon, she came back. Do you know what I'd give if Jeffery could come back, even for a moment?" The last word came out in a small sob.

Reaching out, Olivia touched her friend's shoulder. Funny to think of Reva in those terms but, somehow, over the last few months she realized that they had become just that. "I know. Believe me, I'd give just about anything to have that happen for you."

"I know that, which is why I'm here to try and talk some sense into you. And it's rather nice to have something else to focus on for a bit." Reva patted the slightly younger woman's hand. "Anyway, Natalia and I talked a bit in the parking lot afterwards. She's dealt with some things in her past, and now she wants to move forward... with you."

Sighing Olivia shook her head. "It's just not that easy for me to forgive her."

"I don't think that's all of it. I think that you're scared."

"Maybe..."

"Don't forget, I know what it's like to feel like you suck at love. Been married multiple times. Twice to the same man. But see, this last time I got it right. And, just maybe, you can, too."

Getting up and heading for the bar, Reva asked, "Do you mind if I take the rest of this bottle with me?"

"No, go ahead." Olivia said rather absently. "I've got to have a clear head... to think."

Grinning, Reva said her goodbyes and left Olivia in thought.

***

Opening her front door, Natalia found one smiling and rather hot looking woman shaking an empty jar with the words "Swear Jar" taped to the side.

Letting out a little laugh Natalia said, "You heard."

"Oh yeah, from what I understand, your contributions might be enough to send this little one to college." Olivia said, as she gently placed her right hand against the Latina woman's slightly swollen belly and, using her thumb, slowly began to make circles.

Looking up into dark eyes full of the beginning of unshed tears, she continued. "But, don't you worry, baby; no matter what, Auntie Liv will make sure that you go to the school of your choice."

Placing her hand over her love's, Natalia asked hopefully, "Are you coming in?"

Reaching down and slightly to her left, Olivia retrieved a brown paper bag. "I brought us a couple of Buzz Burgers. Maybe we can... truly... talk."

Natalia's answer was to smile and take Olivia's hand in hers, leading her into the house.

The End, or in their case, The Beginning


End file.
